


春天对樱桃树做的事  五

by buladeqin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buladeqin/pseuds/buladeqin
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Kudos: 2





	春天对樱桃树做的事  五

五

上回电影没看成，把王一博打击的够呛，他觉着不至于吧，自己在恋爱上就这么白痴吗，约人家人家都不乐意出来？  
王一博是个学生，经验告诉他，不会的知识，就要看书。书中自有黄金屋。他到网上搜索解决的办法，弹出来的书名是：《如何三十天搞定一个gay》，《我想谈恋爱对方却把我当炮友怎么办》，《炮友转正指南》诸如此类。

靠，这什么乱七八糟的？还真的有人这么无聊写这种书？！

于是王一博饶有兴致地点开了其中一本。前言赫然写着：不要只进入他的身体，更要进入他的心灵。王一博看完就蒙了。能说人话吗？这么抽象谁搞得懂啊喂！  
后边注释：投其所好。步步为营。

…………………………说跟没说一样。  
想看第一章的话，还得付费，王一博暂且把书搁置倒一边，倒不是说花不起那两个钱，而是因为具体问题得具体分析，他这个事，书上解决不了。看也是浪费时间。进入心灵，什么才算进入心灵啊，大不了下回干他的时候，多往里捅一捅，这样就靠近心灵了。  
不过王一博好歹有进步，要到了肖战的手机和微信，他给肖战发信息说，来把游戏啊？  
肖战很快就回了：你不好好写作业，成天净想着玩！让你爸妈知道了，还以为是我带坏他们的儿子。

王一博最不喜欢肖战拿他当小孩子了，他很不服气地说：那么简单的东西我在学校就完成了，你就说玩不玩吧，输一次脱一件衣服的。

对方似乎是勾起了兴趣：新花样啊？！真是人小鬼大，懂得还不少呢！最后脱完了怎么办，视频吗？

王一博的胆子锻炼的愈发得大：成啊，我没问题。

过了十分钟，王一博给肖战甩了一条链接，邀请好友肖战进入房间xxx，一起玩……消消乐？？？  
肖战一头黑线，突如其来的骚闪了老子的腰。  
肖战一个电话call过去，那音量差点震碎王一博家玻璃“臭小子，耍我呢？还消消乐，你怎么不让我陪你过家家？”  
“你确定消消乐能玩的过我，我在这方面可是个王者，不要小瞧了。”王一博居然颇为得意。  
肖战强吸了口气把火压下去。好吧好吧他认了。当初他就不该撩一只幼崽，第一次就早泄了不说，还附赠手把手操自己教学，现在崽兴致来了，又不得不陪他玩这么幼稚的…………哎算了算了休再提起，自己选择的炮友，含泪也要泡完。

王一博突然就挂了电话。肖战一头雾水的时候，王一博给他提示，右上角，有个连麦功能，打开它我们可以说话。

肖战自嘲。呵，年轻人！不服老不行了，跟不上时代潮流了！  
打开了小麦克风，确实就听到了小孩儿的年糕音。  
“那第一局，开始啰。”小孩信心满满，胸有成竹。  
系统界面大字倒计时，ready，go！

一屏幕的超Q动物头像，把肖战看的眼花缭乱，这这这，哪里有相同的啊？哦看到了，左上角的小企鹅和第二行左数第三个的小企鹅可以连起来消掉，第四行的小青蛙和第六行的小青蛙也可以连起来消掉……这好难啊，图案感觉都差不多，太不容易发现了吧？  
肖战只顾着找相同，猛一抬眼，天啊时间都快到了，进度条马上就到头了！他还有一半以上的小动物没点击呢！  
肖战握着手机的掌心都出汗了，鬼知道他为什么要像个高考考生似的那么紧张，该死的胜负欲莫名其妙跑出来，他非要赢这场比赛不可。

王一博那边的情况就不同了。他是如鱼得水，自在逍遥。他的指尖噼里啪啦地在图案上快速点击，进度条都没有结束就几乎全搞定了。他掐着时间节点，最后关头把最后一对给消除了。

“你输了！”蹦出来三个蓝色的大字。肖战一怒之下想要摔手机。耻辱……他肖战在公司好歹是个小领导，现在让一个小他好几岁的娃赢了，而且是这么弱智的游戏……他不能忍！  
“再来一局。”肖战马上调整状态准备开下一局。  
“哎等等。说好了的，输一次……”王一博故意把尾音拉得意味深长。肖战隔着很远也知道王一博那小人得志的笑容。  
“知道了，脱衣服。”  
“拍个照，别光动嘴皮子。”  
“你……”

肖战把白背心脱掉了，穿着长运动裤给王一博自拍了一张。

“ok，可以继续。”王一博觉得他的小聪明起作用了，轻而易举就让肖战脱了。

“等着叫爸爸吧，这局就秒你。”肖战放出狠话。  
他指头都快戳破屏幕了，眼睛瞪得像铜铃那么大那么圆，依旧遭遇了刚才那般尴尬的局面。  
“哎哎哎！！！”他喊什么也没用。他又输了。  
“我c”

“请吧，这位哥。”王一博已经掩饰不住狂笑了。  
大夏天的，身上只有背心运动裤，都脱了以后就只剩一块遮羞布了。薄薄的，松软的贴在臀上，诱人又无辜。  
“王一博我警告你，敢再赢我，你死定了！”  
肖战在最后这一把堵上了他作为年长哥哥的自尊心。

但肖战必须要承认，王一博这个小孩儿偷偷练习过很多次这个弱智游戏。他玩的真是太好了！肖战输得渣都不剩！！  
“你怎么不知道让着我啊！”本来寻思视频啪啪啪之前来点开胃小菜调调情，谁知道对方不按套路出牌，楞把肖战逼急了。三把，他全败给了小孩儿，他今天就是不睡觉，也得把王一博给治服了！

大晚上八点钟，一个快三十岁的男的开车去找一个十来岁的高中生对峙，起因竟是由于消消乐玩卡脸了，你敢信？？

肖战大步流星地上电梯敲门一气呵成“王一博，我来了，赶紧的迎接你爸爸！”  
王一博听着熟悉的嗓音，以为自己出现幻觉了。他是有告诉过肖战他的地址，但那朵高岭之花怎么会主动来找呢？肯定是太想他了，想的耳朵都嗡嗡嗡全是他的声音。

“王一博！装什么缩头乌龟呢，我人都到你门口了，还想让我回去吗？”肖战瞧里边没反应，愤愤地扯了一下他家对联，给他拨了电话。  
王一博大梦初醒似的磕磕绊绊爬到玄关，肾上腺素极速分泌，拧开了锁头。

“你……你……真的是你，你怎么来了。”王一博手揪着裤子，开心地喉咙都哽咽住。  
肖战拿这儿当自己家一样，主人没邀请就进去了，他一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子，脸上的肉纠结到一起，眼里迸射出危险的光芒。王一博赶忙关上了门，他穿着粉色的T恤，肥肥大大的，中央还印着一个可爱的小熊宝宝。他被肖战逼到要融进墙角，害怕地闭上了眼睛。

肖战的呼吸越凑越近，王一博的耳廓都能感受到他皮肤的温度，突然肖战开口说“想什么呢，我不是来干那事的，我是来拿回属于自己的荣誉。”

地铁，老人，手机。  
王一博的表情就和那个表情包上的一模一样。  
至于吗，这哥也太争强好胜了吧，一个小破游戏值得他如此大动干戈地从家跑到这儿？  
社畜啊，被生活蹂躏得太久了，心里有点不正常，难免的。要理解。

肖战一脸鄙夷地看着王一博的面部表情变化，读出了点同情的意味。  
窗帘拉着，肖战碍事的衣裳都脱了，他也穿的很随意，他放开膀子了要大干一场。

“来吧！！”肖战搬出个小板凳，笔直地坐下，掏出手机。“别动歪心思，我会盯着你是不是作弊。”  
王一博让这阵势吓住了。他欲言又止，这哥到底较得什么劲啊，非要赢了才肯罢休。

“哥，咱睡觉吧……明天再比，啊。”王一博去摸肖战的身子。  
“不行！”肖战灵巧地躲开“瞧不起我？觉得我又会输？”  
“没没没。”  
“那就把你手机拿出来。咱好好比试比试。”  
“……”

王一博妥协。他故意放水，想快点让闹剧落幕。  
“我赢了嘿嘿！”肖战高兴地跟得了小红花的孩子似的，欢呼雀跃。  
“你赢了，亲爱的，可以睡觉了吧。”王一博抓着肖战的胳膊给他弄到床上，肖战躺在他的臂弯里，王一博嘴唇刚要压过来，他发觉不妙“不对，刚儿你是特意让我赢得！”

我……去！！！！！  
王一博简直想薅光自己个儿的头发。这事儿还能不能翻篇了？  
“别对自己没信心。”王一博好言相劝，然后把头埋进了肖战的颈窝。  
肖战眼睛滴溜溜乱转，怎么想也不对劲，他双手支着推开了王一博，像只毛茸茸要咬人的兔子。

王一博好烦躁，他坐起来，手胡乱在脸上抹了抹，把皮肤都搓红了。他郁闷地下床去卫生间刷牙洗脸。还以为这兔子都烤熟了串成串了摆在盘里了，原来它还活蹦乱跳地能攻击人呢。

真难啊……王一博无精打采地打开马桶盖小便。  
“喂，生气啦？”肖战从后头窜上来问，吓得王一博差点尿偏了。  
“你干嘛！！”被人看到小便了好羞耻。  
“我关心关心你。不许啊。”  
“你变态吧偷看人家上厕所？？”  
“切……我不得验验货，看看你那玩意还行不行了……”  
肖战不知死活地打趣。

王一博像接到了某种信号，拉上裤链手都不洗就去啃肖战。  
“脏！！”肖战大呼。  
“那就洗澡。”王一博三下五除二脱掉衣服，也帮肖战脱下去，强拖着人就去洗澡。温水包围了他们，淋在身上很舒服。王一博不客气地抚摸上肖战的下边，问他“好几天不做有没有想我？”不等肖战的回答自言自语道“反正我每天都想你，想的快疯了。”  
“想我什么啦？”肖战调皮地咬着唇笑了。语气也变得娇滴滴的。  
“想着像现在这样，操你。”王一博不加掩饰。  
“流氓。”肖战有些羞了。其实他何尝不是呢？不然也不会千里迢迢地开车过来，不就是为了挨操吗？他开心地不得了，可又不想表现得太明显。就让王一博主导好了。他懂得如何取悦他。

王一博一只手握住肖战的半面脑袋，深吻他，动了情的男人很快就兴奋地浑身战栗，肖战由着王一博的舌头在他的舌面打滚卷起，他想吻得更刺激些，用牙齿咬了王一博的嘴巴，让他疼痛，激发他更强的占有欲。王一博歪着头，两人的嘴快要粘合在一起难舍难分，他手上的小家伙在逐渐变大，热度攀升。

王一博坏坏地笑了。他高兴于肖战因他的抚摸而硬了，虽然不能证明肖战是喜欢他的，但直觉告诉他，这份感情八九不离十。肖战得到短暂的休息，仰着脑袋喘着粗气。他性感的喉结一滚一滚，王一博想都没想就咬上去了。这个人怎么每一寸都这么勾人？？他要在完美的酮体上留下他的记号，告诉大家，这个男的，有主了。谁也别惦记。

王一博咬他的脖子，前胸，小腹，大腿，像只吸血鬼似的把白嫩的肌肤啃的通红，留着牙印。他蹲下来直接就把硬的发涨的肉茎塞到嘴里，肖战不禁“哎呦”了一下。好歹先舔舔摸摸，直接就全包进去，太受不了了。肖战手插进王一博的头发丝里，倚着冰凉的墙壁，承受着王一博的吸吮。  
“啊……”

肖战想了好久要跟他做爱了。一直忙没有时间找他，今天虽然不是周五，可也实在忍不住了。他喘得很急，漂亮的眼睛紧闭着，嘴微微张开，小幅度地往前送着身体。这个老二算是废了，再也干不了女人了，顶多有插王一博嘴的份。他没干过女人，可是他猜，女人也比不上这柔软弹性的口腔吧，里边还有条舌头上下左右地在柱身上转圈，有唾液的滋润非常顺滑。  
“啊……啊……”

水流哗哗为他们的行径提供了庇护。邻居听不到隔壁发生了什么。肖战尽情地叫着，他被吸得好爽，挺着腰就插起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”

前边的感觉非同一般，后边的穴也有些发痒了。  
“王一博，别给我口了……要射了……你不想用后面把我操出来啦？”肖战强撑着说。  
王一博的下巴长期保持一个姿势已发麻，他吐出肖战的肉茎，大舒了一口气。  
“呼……舒服吗，爽了吧？”  
“嗯嗯！”肖战强烈点头。  
“看来你自己在家没玩过，所以才这么敏感。”  
王一博要肖战的扶着防滑把手不要摔倒，叫他背着，抬高屁股。  
肖战的屁股激动地扭来扭去，迫不及待想让王一博填满他。王一博捏了两团厚实的肉丘，“啪”地拍了一巴掌：“扭什么扭，勾引谁呢？”  
被打了的肖战身子一抖，升腾出一股快感。他想让王一博再打他。  
“啪”王一博跟有心灵感应似的，又扇了一掌。肥臀被拍的掀起一阵白浪，娇嫩地生出暗红的指印。王一博的手在肖战的穴口来回摩擦，把那里搞得乱七八糟，湿漉漉一片。  
“小孩儿，你怎么……不让我看你啊。”肖战看不到王一博的脸，心里空落落的。  
王一博存心使坏，勾着手指探进后穴，进入的时候肖战音调都变了味。  
“嗯！嗯！一博……一博……”他不停喊他的名字。

即使那儿好几天没吃过肉棒了，还是很有富裕空间的，王一博手转了几下就能自由地进出了。他的指节在肖战臀部埋没又退出，沾得满手都是淫液，水都来不及冲走。王一博看着他的手，理智的弦也一去不复返地断掉了。什么心灵不心灵的，他今天就狠狠地操他，把他操哭了，求他别干了，他就不信，肖战还不会爱上他？？  
王一博换上他的东西，一塞到底，这下轮到他又痛苦又快乐。

“啊！啊！”身体里终于满了，肖战的空虚被一扫而光，面红耳赤地就摇着屁股玩起来。好奇妙的感觉，好酸，他只想呻吟，让王一博再用力点。他放荡地叫着，叫得王一博更硬了，憋着股劲儿不知疲倦贯穿他的肠道。  
“哦哦哦……哦”肖战人都飘了，慢慢把不住防滑把手了。他想自己为什么和王一博保持炮友关系呢，大概是因为他很喜欢王一博这种大胆刺激的性爱吧。  
王一博年轻，血气方刚，性需求旺盛，正好合他胃口。

肖战被干的腿软了，颤巍巍地发抖，就快站不住了，王一博把花洒关了，搂着他，把他的腿抬起一条驾到自己腰上。  
“为什么非要看着我？”王一博满眼情欲，压着肖战像在审讯。  
“没……为什么……”肖战后穴里那根棍子磨得他好痒，根本不够解渴。“你……再用力点嘛不要怜惜人家。”  
“是不是喜欢我。嗯？”

肖战从没觉得王一博这么性感过，他像只野兽在侵犯，直勾勾地要看穿他的内心，肖战主动吻了过去，带着膜拜和臣服，虔诚地舔吻，同时渴望他的回应。  
“你喜欢我吗？”王一博在难以躲避的舌吻中见缝插针地问道。  
肖战急着要再亲，他好想再尝尝王一博的唇瓣，软软的，热热的，而且，那儿之前还接纳过自己的肉茎……他的口对肖战产生了空前的吸引力……

“都要把人家弄坏了还问这种问题……”肖战娇嗔责怪，他的身体烫的吓人，身下交合处黏腻，被王一博插得不断往外流水。  
“你喜欢我的对吧？”王一博的肉茎被肖战的肉壁裹住，肖战紧紧收缩着，想拔出来都很难。  
肖战的阴茎在王一博的肚脐处摩擦，他居然变态似的爱上这种被欺负的感觉“不喜欢你，怎么可能让你操呢……真是个小傻瓜。”  
他贴近了王一博的耳朵“我看见你就湿，你说，我喜不喜欢你……”

“那你为什么……”王一博心中还有疑惑。  
“别婆婆妈妈的了，快点干我，不然我就自己撸出来。”

王一博怎么会给他自慰的机会？他把肉茎埋得更深了，出来的时候拉开一段距离，再长长地插进去。几个回合，肖战受不住了“哦，哦 ，王一博，不行了，求你了，别这样！”

“嗯！！嗯！！”肖战的穴道分泌源源不断的汁液，浸泡着王一博的肉茎，他的眼皮抽搐向上翻着，俨然是被送上了高潮。  
“爽……啊，啊……不要，不……”  
肖战两条胳膊死死搂着王一博的脖子，扣着他的背“真的不行啊，求你了！”

王一博在穴里插得越来越顺利，穴道像被他的东西撑大了，他的动作愈来愈大，要把肖战撞碎了似的，龟头射精的意愿强烈。  
肖战是真的感受到了王一博在他身体里的变化，他抚着王一博的腰要他射进来。  
精液在聚集，王一博无法忍受了，阴囊紧紧贴在肖战的屁股上射出了。肖战挣开王一博，跪下来，精液从他的屁股里流出，他又用嘴吞进了王一博肉茎上的漏网之鱼。

他轻声细语。  
“真是笨蛋。”


End file.
